Sean Stone
WORK IN PROGRESS First Impressions Personality Sean is a bit of a mystery to most who know him. Old friends, work colleagues, and even family. One thing most could agree on was that he was highly driven. When Sean set his attention on a task, he stuck to it like an obsession. Saying he's a workaholic would be accurate. Sean often finds it hard to relate to others in his life that have experienced hardships. He can see the difference in the eyes of those who have lost so much to the supernatural and his own. Unlike some of his peers, Sean doesn't hold some vendetta or is out for revenge. He hunts the supernatural to protect those that are unable to defend themselves. His reasoning allows him to keep a level head in a fight with any foe, but his weakness is that he finds it hard to believe all supernatural are evil, especially recently. Seeing supernatural creatures showcasing a moment of humanity cause him to hesitate in acting against them. At the same time, he doesn't negotiate with any supernatural that chooses to live what they may deem their natural lives which may, in turn, threaten the lives of humans. After getting a kill, one might notice a sliver of remorse in his body language. His job is his duty. He doesn't enjoy having to go so far, but he knows he must for the creatures of the night are relentless. Sean is not a fan of two things, bickering and wasting time on trivial matters. He would much rather give up on an argument than continue on and is straightforward with most things. He's not the most open about all his methods but is willing to share enough in order for his team to succeed. For instance, he doesn't share his supplier or the contents of the supernatural drug he uses to grant him an edge in battle, but his close colleagues are aware he's taking some kind of performance enhancer. He tells people what he thinks they need to know, but only that. History Sean was born to a normal family with a fairly normal upbringing. He was just an only child who had the dream of becoming a police officer and was set on the path after he and his mother were rescued after a car accident that left their vehicle turned over after going off the road. It actually hadn't been an officer, but just a man who had witnessed the accident. With both of them safely removed from the vehicle during their time in need, Sean learned two things. He wanted to be like that man and help others, and much later he realized, you didn't need a badge to do just that. At the age of 17, he enlisted in the United States Army for two years active duty as a military policeman. His main motivator for serving was to two fast track himself into the police academy. When he was nineteen and a summer away from going for the police academy, he found himself in a situation that he would never forget. His friend Keith had been a guy he had always gotten along with since the two met at a shooting range as teenagers. Their fathers were familiar with each other, but the young teens became the best of friends, bonding in their enjoyment of firearms. Keith didn't join the service and at one point was a bit distant, but the two had taken an evening to hit up a beach party in Clearwater. It was a good time until the later hours. There were about a dozen people drunkenly laughing and vibing when a snarling stage D vampire walked up onto the scene. One man was immediately grabbed a bitten when he approached the creature thinking it was some junkie. Keith was the only one who knew any better. Sean attempted to draw on the creature, but only got one shot to land, a shot that was easily ignored as it approached. While confused as to how something so frail looking could shrug off a 9mm at point-blank without so much as a flinch, Keith moved in front and fired two shots to the creature's chest and dropped it. Same caliber, practically the same pistol. The two then fled the scene while Keith made some odd phone calls. Keith had attempted to talk Sean down during the ride back to Tampa, but he had seen too much and wasn't going to let it go. Keith took him to his place and eventually explained. Keith was in the family business of killing vampires. They were a small group that was located in the Tampa Bay area. Keith's family had been working in the area for several years. Keith was reluctant, but Sean was persistent. The more he learned about vampires, the more he wanted to go out and stop them. To him, they were the true criminals that never got caught. An enemy to humanity. Sean traded police academy in for some training and hunting with Keith. The two made a great team, but Sean felt they should be doing more. Playing more offensively. He went on hunts Keith wasn't comfortable with, he investigated vampire clans for hours on hours. Sean solving cases and killing vampires for sure, but he was also struggling with money. Keith's family was fine with helping Sean a bit, but it was barely enough. He had heard of Operation Humanity from Keith once but was told he was better off just quitting than going to them. He almost thought of quitting and getting an actual job, maybe even the police force. In his time of considering, he came and Operation Humanity had wound up hunting the same suspected vampire in Georgia. Sean had a hunch that he was hunting a stage D vampire, due to the state of its victims. When Sean went head to head with what was a lycan and his soon to be victims, he found himself ill-prepared. Not only did the beast incapacitate him with a swift backhand into a tree, but it attacked the victims who cried out in response. Sean passed out before he snapped back awake to the sound of automatic gunfire. He found the lycan riddled with silver bullets. Sean would have died that night if Operation Humanity hadn't been there. He was devastated by the loss of life that occurred that night due to not being prepared. That was the same night they recruited him and opened his eyes to knowledge of lycans and witches as well. He joined a team dedicated to eradicating a savage werewolf pack in Georgia and learned to hunt the new deadly foe. If only his first encounter with a witch would have been the one to be straightforward. Sean had gotten word that there was a witch coven operating within Atlanta, and though it wasn't in his scope, the man moved to raid the coven. To his surprise, what he found was not three ghoulish pale-skinned women huddled around a sacrificial child, but a family birthday party. He was sure they knew what kind of man he was, but he fled the scene before they could have a chance to act. That was the first night he questioned hunting. Operation Humanity had not yet tasked him to kill any witches, but what if they eventually did? He'd have to kill creatures that looked like people? It troubled him until he was assigned to hunt a small coven dabbling in necromancy. When he was readying up for his next assignment, Sean was visited by a woman… One of the witches from the birthday party he had barged into. She wanted to hide her family from her coven. In exchange she provided Sean with a potion known as Iblis Blood. The relationship was strictly business until the woman passed. Instead of giving up on the potion, Sean had instead decided to make the witch's daughter Mia keep the deal he and her mother made. He is stationed at the Operation Humanity base outside of Ember Grove and often sleeps there. Hunter Information Preferred Weapons Rifles, pistols, proton dual blades, and a trusty baseball bat. Combat Skills * The use of all manner of firearms. Always open to get his hands on a new toy * Can use his surroundings and be innovative in combat * Proficient in the use of two short swords, but not preferred * Does not fight fair. Will use any advantage or tools available to win. * Uses a black baseball bat that has been enchanted with an intermediate level protection spell that activates when it strikes the target of protection twice. It only works on one target at a time and its range is only as large as a single room. Experiment Uses an experimental drug concocted by a witch that secretly provides it to him. The drug known as Iblis Blood grants Sean with the ability to activate and deactivate a temporary boost similar to but greater than an adrenaline rush, but on command. Iblis Blood can be consumed as a deep red liquid, but Sean takes it as a gel tablet to keep his doses standardized. Risk of heart attack if activated 6 times or for over an hour without deactivation If used beyond the healthy limits, Sean becomes extremely fatigued for up to four hours Needs to consume it daily for it to work daily. May be addicted, but he would never admit it. Weaknesses * Becomes very paranoid when he feels like he's not in control of a situation * Underestimates himself without Iblis Blood which negatively impacts his combat performance * Little to almost no experience combating witches. * Can hesitate when killing a creature if they show a great deal of humanity Summary of Events Relationships Friends/Allies |-|Unknown=N/A Romance |-|Unknown=N/A Enemies |-|Unknown=N/A Family |-|Unknown=N/A Other |-|Unknown=N/A